objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Drop Me Drop Me Right Electric!
TIME FOR THE REBOOT OF AN ANCIENT SERIES. plz dont get mad at me saranctha Kabloom 2018.PNG|Kabloom Mechy 2018.PNG|Mechy Frost 2018.png|Frost Bottle Stopper 2018.png|Bottle Stopper Dynamite 2018.PNG|Dynamite Random 2018.PNG|Random It's a Log.PNG|Log Dorkier Picture.PNG|Dorky Picture Twin Tank 2018.PNG|Twin Tank Shapey 2018.PNG|Shapey Cannon 2018.PNG|Cannon Battery 2018.PNG|Battery Arrow 2018.PNG|Arrow Shuriken 2018.PNG|Shuriken Ink Flask 2018.PNG|Ink Flask He Mad 2018.PNG|( :D ) Freeze Ray 2018.PNG|Freeze Ray Bushy 2018.PNG|Bushy Sweepy 2018.PNG|Sweepy Cube 2018.PNG|Cube Yen 2018.PNG|Yen Despacito SPIDA.PNG|Despacito Steely 2018.PNG|Steely Bucket 2018.PNG|Bucket Octoblock.png|Octoblock Eclipse 2018.PNG|Eclipse Bricky 2018.PNG|Bricky Woodburny 2018.PNG|Woodburny i-Pad 2018.PNG|i-Pad Sawblade 2018.PNG|Sawblade Wat is Dis 2018.PNG|Wat is Dis Sus Brick 2018.PNG|Sus Brick Team 1: Experimental Filmers Kabloom 2018.PNG|Kabloom Mechy 2018.PNG|Mechy Bushy 2018.PNG|Bushy Steely 2018.PNG|Steely Sawblade 2018.PNG|Sawblade Yen 2018.PNG|Yen Woodburny 2018.PNG|Woodburny Dorkier Picture.PNG|Dorky Picture Random 2018.PNG|Random I-Pad 2018.PNG|i-Pad Sus Brick 2018.PNG|Sus Brick Octoblock.png|Octoblock Eclipse 2018.PNG|Eclipse Ink Flask 2018.PNG|Ink Flask Freeze Ray 2018.PNG|Freeze Ray Bricky 2018.PNG|Bricky Team 2: Grrly Teamies Frost 2018.png|Frost Bottle Stopper 2018.png|Bottle Stopper It's a Log.PNG|Log Shuriken 2018.PNG|Shuriken Shapey 2018.PNG|Shapey He Mad 2018.PNG|( :D ) Twin Tank 2018.PNG|Twin Tank Bucket 2018.PNG|Bucket Cube 2018.PNG|Cube Wat is Dis 2018.PNG|Wat is Dis Cannon 2018.PNG|Cannon Despacito SPIDA.PNG|Despacito Dynamite 2018.PNG|Dynamite Battery 2018.PNG|Battery Arrow 2018.PNG|Arrow Sweepy 2018.PNG|Sweepy Episode 1: DROP BACK! *Random: Ayy Derky Peecture!!! *Dorky Picture: Hoi. *i-Pad: &)($@$&)(@$@)&($()7^)Y)* *Kabloom: i-Pad? You alright? *i-Pad: )(&%#&%()(%&@)(&! *Eclipse: Shapey, hi. *Shapey: SHAT UP! (throws a dagger at Eclipse and Eclipse dies somehow) *Bottle Stopper: Hey, I'd imagine it quite lame that I hate to say, but you're going to jump into a jacuzzi! Cause we're bored. *Frost: AHHHHHH *Bushy: NOT ME! (is playing Fortnite) *Bushy: AWWWWWWWWW SHOOOOOOOOOOT IDIED FROM FORTNITE *Mechy: Hey guys, it was extremely stormy last night! *Stormy: Squee? *Mechy: Get back to your timeline! *(FOURTH WALL BREAK?) *Stormy: Squee... *Mechy: Let's investigate! *Mechy finds Arle again. *Mechy: ARLE?! *Arle: Yeah I've been planning to REMAKE DMRE, BUT AS DMDMRE! *Mechy: WHAT'S THE FIRST CHALLENGE?! *Arle: To try and stay on a platform for long! GO! *Mechy: Oh wow, how are we goin KNOCK EM OFF? *Arle: Dodgeballs. *Mechy: Okay! *Mechy: This will be simple- (gets knocked off by Yen) *Yen: HAHAHA! *31/32. MECHY DEAD. *( :D ): >:) *( :D ): ༼つಠ益ಠ༽つ ─=≡ΣO)) *Gotta Sweep: GOTTA SWEEP YOU! (throws dodgeball at ( :D )) *Gotta Sweep gets hit by the fireball *Mechy: Oh no! Cuz of Budget Cuts, we don't have anymore. Dodgeballs. *Kabloom kicks Yen away *Ink Flask: IKILYOU! *Ink Flask tries to stab Kabloom with his ink hands but misses and falls off *Shapey: Die! *Shapey throws the same dagger at Sawblade *Sawblade is sent flying at Shapey when he gets hit by the dagger, and slashes Shapey in two *Cannon: Oh well! It's time to kill... who? Random! *Random: Waat11!1111 *Random was pwned by Cannon's Cannon Ball. *Steely punches Battery to death *Battery: AHHHH *Octoblock: OCTOBLOCK, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 KILL! (tries to kill bucket but gets bit by him, turning into a zombie and falling off the platform) *Steely: So, how'dya fancy me? (starts flying but is disqualified) *Eclipse simply bumps into Bricky, and Bricky starts screaming from the heat, and falls off *Cannon: Your turn Despacito! *Despacito: No. *Despacito was fired off the platform by Cannon *Bucket: BRAAAAAAAINS! (attempts to jump to the next platform but only falls off) *Dynamite: AHHHHHHHH (blows up Wat is Dis) *Wat is Dis: Nuuuuh! UHHHHH *Time Skip, Lazy. *Arle: KABLOOM AND FROST ARE TEAM LEADERS! PICK YOUR TEAMMATES! GIRLS FIRST! *Kabloom: Aw come on! *Arle: I PICK THE TEAMMATES! (picks for them) *Arle: Frost's team is up for elimination! VOTE ONE OFF! RESULTS *Mechy (32nd: Knocked off by Yen) *Sweepy (31st: Burnt to death by ( :D )) *( :D ) (30th: Got knocked off by dodge ball) *Yen (29th: Got kicked away by Kabloom) *Ink Flask (28th: Missed while trying to hit Kabloom) *Sawblade (27th: Killed by Shapey's dagger) *Shapey (26th: Slashed by Sawblade) *Random (25th: Pwned by Cannon's Cannon Ball) *Battery (24th: Punched to death by Steely) *Octoblock (23rd: Became a zombie and walked off the platform) *Steely (22nd: Cheated by flying) *Bricky (21st: Burnt off platform) *Despacito (20th: Same as Random) *Bucket (19th: Fell off platform) *Dynamite (18th: Self destructed) *Wat is Dis (17th: Blown up by Dynamite) *Everyone Else: Died Various ways VOTES COME LATER Episode 2: Bye-Bye Kabloom-Frost Show *Arle: ELIMINATION IS AUTO! Yeah sorry. *Arle: :D. *(:D) is safe *Arle: Shuriken. *Shuriken is safe *Arle: Wat is Dis. *Wat is Dis is safe *Arle: Cube. *Cube is safe *Arle: Twin Tank. *Twin Tank is safe *FAST FORWARD *Arle: It's down to Cannon, Sweepy, Bucket, Cannon, and Shapey! *Arle: THE NAMES I CALL OUT ARE: Battery, Sweepy, Cannon, and Bucket! *Shapey: It's not fair! I- (dies)